Unrequited Love
by citrus luver
Summary: Everyone loves Atemu much to Yuugi’s dismay. When girls start falling in love with Atemu, he plays along with it using Yuugi’s body in the process. Yuugi watches on as girls after girls take advantage of Atemu, leaving Yuugi to pick up the pieces.


**Unrequited Love**

_By Citrus Luver_

**Author's Note:** A quirky little thing that I've had on my hard drive. This is persistent little piece that won't leave me alone. I have many of these random, strange ideas. Suppose to take my mind off the Kame Trilogy and A Time to Dance. Both are giving me a lot of trouble right now. Gwah!! . So for now enjoy this angst.

Atemu may seem off, but there's a good reason for his apparent out of characterness. .

**Summary:** Everyone loves his other self much to Yuugi's dismay. Unfortunately the age old Pharaoh who died at a young age never understood the concept of love. When girls start falling in love with him, he plays along with it… using Yuugi's body in the progress. Deep in their soul room, Yuugi watches on as girls after girls take advantage of Atemu leaving him to fall deeper and deeper into despair. Leaving Yuugi to pick up the pieces when the night ends and day begins. Yet out there, someone truly does love the young pharaoh but is too afraid to tell...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Like most I have tried. Santa just won't answer my pleas. T.T

**Chapter 1**

**Lust**

"She really likes you, mou hitori no boku," a boy said… a grin lit his lips watching his other's startled face. The boy, almost seventeen now, had passed through trial after trial… nearly torn his heart into two and shattered his mind… had came out of it all reasonable fine. His transparent, spirit form hovered beside his other self, actually a 3000 year-old Pharaoh who was denied his peace. A golden inverted pyramid hung around the pharaoh's neck… lightly bounced upon his chest as he walked. His eyes widened… a little confused.

"She does?" the pharaoh asked. The other, Yuugi, giggled. He loved seeing Atemu confused. It wasn't every day that he could boast about his own intelligence against the Game King even though the pharaoh was firmly convinced that his aibou was smarter than him.

"Uh huh. Didn't you see the way she was looking at you during class? Anzu's going to be jealous." Yuugi grinned… whistling under his breath. Anzu's love for the ancient pharaoh had become very apparent over the course of a year. When the ceremonial battle had ended with Yuugi being victorious, the gods decided to mock the pharaoh. Instead of granting him eternal rest as was stated on the ancient slab, his entrance to the underworld was denied. Worse, he wasn't even gain a separate body, once again he and Yuugi merged as one. Cursed to watch Yuugi age and know that he could never leave the material world. More than once he had wondered what would happen in that future, yet now being so happy with Yuugi by his side. He didn't want to think about the future. It was a harsh price to pay for his deeds as the accursed Pharaoh. He had sold his soul to protect Egypt from Zorc, and now he had to pay the price. Anzu on the other hand had taken it as a sign of destiny; babbling on and on for days that it was fate and destiny that kept Atemu with them.

"Anzu?" Atemu cocked his head… his confusion very apparent. Yes, that was one thing Yuugi knew more about- love. He couldn't help but sympathize for Atemu… haven died at such a young age. He had never discovered the concept known as love. His royal heritage never permitted him to be near many females. His only contact with females was Priestess Isis and Mana. Isis was… well from what Yuugi had deduced from his time in Atemu's past; she spent a little too much time with her Sennen Tauk. As for Mana, she was Atemu's friend; he could never look at her differently. But that wasn't what bugged Yuugi the most, after studying Egyptian history for weeks in history class and remembering Atemu's counterstrike declaring how wrong it was, Yuugi couldn't understand why Atemu didn't have a betrothed marriage. Even Atemu couldn't answer that one, his final conclusion went along the lines of never getting around to finding one. He had after all only taken up the throne just months before he sealed himself up in the puzzle. He and his priests never had any time to worry about an heir.

"Yes Anzu. Gods mou hitori no boku! Sometimes I worry about you. Once you tried giving me advice about going out with Anzu, now you can't even detect a female's affections for you. I worry about you. You sure the ceremonial duel didn't leave some strange after-effects on you or something?" Yuugi asked innocently. A grin upturned his lips. He couldn't help but smile. Atemu grumbled under his breath causing Yuugi's grin to widen. He loved seeing his other self so… so adorable. It was priceless.

With a slight flick of his wrist the door to Yuugi's bed room opened. Atemu dropped his aibou's bag before sinking deeply into the nearby bed. His eyes dazed over as his body sank into the mattress of the bed. Seconds later Atemu reappeared beside Yuugi in corridor leading to their soul rooms. Immediately Yuugi grinned taking hold of Atemu's arm and pulling him into his soul room. The room was covered with toys of many. Although the walls were not longer vibrant, no longer was there a vast golden glow in Yuugi's soul room. It was something that Atemu could never get over every time he entered his aibou's room. The other immediately tossed him a game controller… a fighting game on the 'tv' commenced. It was their daily routine. Since both boys couldn't be in control of Yuugi's body at the same time, they became forced to discover new ways to manipulate their soul rooms to benefit their needs. They discovered way to 'redecorate' the soul rooms… mainly with the help of the Sennen Ankh which conveniently like the other six Sennen items did not disappear into the sands of time.

-------------

"Damn! Fifty games and we still tie…" Yuugi dropped his game controller. Annoyed he sank deeper into his push pillow. He brushed back a piece of his blonde bangs and glanced weary over at Atemu. The pharaoh looked just as tired as Yuugi.

"I swear the Gods are mocking us." Atemu grumbled. He too dropped his game controller.

Yuugi narrowed his eyes. Teasingly, he stuck out his tongue. "Yeah seriously! I'm so much more of a genius than you!"

"Aibou!" Atemu's eyes narrowed. Slowly a small smirk formed upon Atemu's lips. Thinking he had won the game, Yuugi turned away and began digging in a nearby cardboard box full of unopened game cartilages. "How about Soul… Ah! Mmph!" Seconds later Atemu was furiously tickling his aibou causing the other to land in fits of laughter. Only Yuugi dared to tempt the young Pharaoh so and end up in a laughing mash. Had anyone else done so, they probably would have been mind crushed.

"Now who's the genius?" Atemu chuckled. He pressed deeper into Yuugi's legs. His fingers continued to work their way through Yuugi's side.

"Ch…cheater!" Yuugi shrugged to shout through bouts of laughter.

"Nah, it's called genius. Don't be a sore loser, Aibou!" Atemu smirked. "Call mercy, Aibou!"

"Never!" Yuugi struggled. Although both he and Atemu knew, Yuugi had already lost. Yuugi was just way too ticklish, and Atemu had long discovered all of his aibou's most sensitive areas.

"You know you can't last," Atemu muttered. His whisper dropped an octave. Slowly he brushed his nose against Yuugi's ear. Startled, Yuugi turned his head. His faces met. Their lips were inches away from each other. He felt his breath hitch. A small, red blush formed upon his cheeks.

"Mer…mercy." Yuugi whispered. He immediately pulled away. His heart was still beating incredibly fast as he pressed his body into the wall of his soul room.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" The smirk dissolved from the Pharaoh's face.

"Noth… nothing." Yuugi squeaked.

"Well, considering the fact you never squeak nor do you give up so easily… I say something is wrong."

A small sigh escaped the younger's lips. He could never the fool the pharaoh nor could he lie to the other. Atemu knew him too well. "Wh…what are you going to do about Riku's affections?"

Atemu narrowed his eyes momentarily, yet seeing that Yuugi was no longer flushed, he decided to not push Yuugi on the subject any further. It normally ended with the other telling him eventually anyways. "I still say she doesn't like me."

"Trust me, mou hitori no boku. Riku likes you."

"Then… I can't believe I'm asking you this Aibou." Yuugi pouted, but seeing Atemu's troubled self decided not to push it. Things had been strange since the ceremonial duel, one being Atemu's uncertainty. It seemed as if some of Yuugi's traits had rubbed off on the pharaoh and verse versa. "What do you propose I do? We do share the same body after all, and probably will for a very long time."

Yuugi bit his lips. Seeing the other's dejected self, Yuugi couldn't bring himself to tease the pharaoh. "Let her have what she wants?"

As Atemu opened as mouth to speak… in the far corners of Yuugi's soul, a voice carried through the soul room. "Yuugi phone!" Yuugi looked sheepishly at Atemu before disappearing back into the real world.

-----------

"Riku, a date at ten?" Atemu shifted the receiver. He looked over at Yuugi. The other in his transparent form merely shrugged his shoulder. Atemu narrowed his eyes a little annoyed. Yuugi was sometimes of so little help.

_Let her have what she wants._

"Sure I'll be there."

------------

"Yuuu…Yuugi-kun," Riku whined… a little on the drunk side. Atemu shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the normally very quiet girl reached across the table. She aimed for the young Pharaoh's shirt collar only to miss and knock over her glass of wine. Atemu immediately reached for the napkin dispenser. It was an unbreakable habit due to living with Yuugi for way too long. The other was too neat! "Aren't you having fun dar-ling?" Riku fumbled. She hiccupped loudly before reaching for Atemu once more. This time she didn't miss.

Atemu felt his skin tightening as Riku ran her fingers through his shirt. The cotton was already making him uncomfortable. A girl's hand through his thin shirt was making it worse. "I knew your skin would be soft Yuugi-kun!" Riku slurred. "Won't you wear it unbuttoned for me?"

"Err…"

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am." Atemu immediately looked away. Lightly he grabbed Riku's wrist, stopping the girl from literally undressing him in the restaurant. "Please! None of this in the restaurant, there is a nice hotel around the corner where… you may entertain."

"Ho… hotel?!" Atemu immediately turned blue. He remembered those romance movies that Anzu used to drag Yuugi to. He somewhat knew what hotels and girls lead to.

"Please Yuugi-kun! Take me there," Riku muttered. The girl had amazing reflexes and had somehow managed to escape from Atemu's grasp. Her breath showed her to be more and more intoxicated.

_Let her have what she wants._

Yuugi's advice continued ringing through his mind.

Atemu mindlessly nodded, gullible and naïve. Riku was much too drunk to walk resulting in Atemu carrying her away from the restaurant bridal style. He fumbled with the key to the hotel room as Riku latched on to his shirt. Most of the buttons were already undone… as she slowly worked her way through Atemu's pants. "Take me," she muttered. Her voice intoxicated by the alcohol. "Please..." she muttered. "I… I need you. I… I long for you Yuugi-kun!" Harshly she pressed her cheeks closer to the other. Digging her teeth into the other's neck, Atemu moaned.

Atemu struggled to unlatch the frantic girl, who was close to tears. "Yuugi-kun, please! I… I'm so lonely," she muttered. She moved closer to Atemu, running her long slender fingers through the other's chest.

_Let her have what she wants._

Yuugi's words continued ringing his mind. He looked down at Riku's unblemished body. Her tear stained face.

_What harm could it cause? _

Slowly, Atemu nodded. The effects of the alcohol were finally taking affect. He slowly, ran his fingers through Riku's body. The girl moaned. She arched her back, collapsing into the queen sized bed.

While deep in his soul room, a young boy cried.

-----------

The early morning sun shined through the window. Riku awoke startled. Her body covered only by a thin layer of cloth. She moaned. Her head was still pounding. A cold shiver ran through her body.

"A…aibou." A masculine voice echoed into her left ear. It tickled her ear drums. A small whimper left Riku's lips. Her eyes slowly slipped closed.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Feedback please?


End file.
